James is in luuuuv.
by Sarah Mckatie
Summary: James Potter meets a very shy, clumsey Lily. I like it. If i can gut 15 reviews i'll put in the ALREADY EXISTING second and last chapter.
1. What happens when you fall in love?

14 year old Lily twirled a long strand of hair around her finger. She yelled as someone jumped on  
her feet. She stood up, tears filling her eyes. (A/N Hey, that really hurt!) The boy turned around  
quickly. "Oops. Sorry!" "Now look at what you did James! You've sprained the poor girls dignaty!"  
Remus said. (A/N I keep wanting to say Remus Finnagin!!) He lifted her to her feet. "Are you ok? Do  
you need to go to the hospital wing?" She shook her head and ran quickly out of the common room.  
  
The boys all looked at each other and shrugged. James however was confused, and hated it. He hated  
being confused. While Lily ran down the hall all she could think was how stupid she was. Two days  
later she began to think that the dance was in two days, and nobody had asked her yet. She sat in  
the library, when Remus, James, Peter and Sirius walked in about three minutes later. She stood up  
on a chair to grab a book but listened to their conversation. "Man, only two days and no dates! What  
are we going to do?" Lily stood on the arm of the chair, and jumpped to reach the book. "I mean, you  
two have dates! Damn! I cant believe you and REMUS got dates before me and James." Peter spoke up  
quietly. "What about that girl James stepped on by accident? She was pretty." He began to blush.  
  
Lily turned to look, but fell off of the chair. "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she searched  
desperately for something to hold onto. James jumpped up and grabbed her just centemeters before she  
hit the ground. She hopped out of his arms and ran from the library. "Now why does she keep doing  
that?" Sirius asked. James shrugged.  
  
ONE DAY LATER!  
  
Lily got up, hair in front of her eyes as usual. Lily hopped down the steps, putting her hair in a  
messy pony-tail. "Oh no!" she said as her finger got stuck in the hair holder. Again. She pulled,  
but felt two gentle hands pull her fingers away. He then proceded to get the stuck finger urm  
un...stuck. She turned and saw a smiling James Potter. She mumbled her thanks and turned to walk  
away. Lily tripped over her(Urm ::scratches head:: ah! I got it.)... foot and James caught her.  
"This just isnt your day is it?" She pulled away again. "Wait, Lily!" She turned around. Amazed that  
someone actually knew her name! He walked up to her.  
  
"Lily, I was wondering... If you didnt have anyone else to go with, would you go to the ball with  
me?" She looked thoroughly shocked. Slowly she nodded, and turned back to run to breakfast. He  
smiled and walked to his common room. Sirius was throwing a ball at the door. James opened the  
door just after Sirius caught the ball. Sirius looked at him for about 3 seconds, then threw the  
ball, and hit him in the head. They all laughed as James jumpped on him. "Hey guys, I have a date  
for the ball," James said. Sirius pretended to cry. "I thought you were going with ME!" James  
smiled.  
  
"You know that quiet girl that I nearly killed a few days ago? Well I asked her." Sirius looked   
shocked. "She was pretty hot man! I cant believe she said yes." He looked like he was going to   
blush. James pulled the boys onto the couch, and began to tell them his plan. "Ok, first I'm   
going to take her to a book store or something and leave to the tailor, and buy her dress. I'll go   
to the floorist, and then get her her corsage and it will be all lillies! I hope she'll like it. I   
also have a surprize for her." "What's the surprize you're getting her?" Sirius asked. "I cant tell   
you."  
  
James walked to the bathroom, and the guys started talking. "I think, boys, our little Jamsie has   
fallen." Peter looked confused. "What do you mean?" hen asked. "He's fallen with the soon to be Lily  
Evans Potter. I must say, he picked a really cute one this time."  
  
Meanwhile, in the girls room, they were gushing over their dates. "I got Sirius!" Lexa said.   
The other girls had their mouthes open. "I have Remus," Kaliea said bashfully. Leann smiled. "I got  
that quiet kid. Petrie was it? Oh well. He's cute." Lisa stomped her foot. "I asked James, but he  
said that he was going with someone already. Damn! He wouldnt even TELL me!" Lily began to blush.  
The girls all turned on her. "I bet you arent going with anyone!" Kaliea said. "I am too!" she   
yelled back.  
  
The girls all smiled. "Doubt it. WHo is it?" Lily looked down. "You wont be happy with me," she   
said. Lisa rolled her eyes. "Who is it?" she asked. "Jaslemajdjfh," she mumbled. "What was that?"   
Lisa asked smirking. "James Potter." They all began to laugh. "I doubt it!" She grabbed Lily's   
arm and pulled her. She pulled back, so Kaliea grabbed her shirt. They all walked to the boys bed   
room, Lily struggling all the while. Lexa pounded on the door. A half naked James, (A/N EEEK!!!   
I'd love to be there for that! All the sport muscles!! Yoo Hoo!! Sorry :)L )(woo hoo!) "Hey!" he   
yelled, drawing boys from their beds. "Are you taking this FILTH to the ball?" With that Leann   
made a powerful tug at Lily's hair, pulling a clump of hair from its resting spot.  
  
"No." Lily thought about crying. "I'm not taking any filth Lisa. The only FILTH in this room   
besides Sirius," ("Hey!")"Is you. I am in fact taking Lily. So go! Oh no, you're not taking her.   
Lily's staying here. By the time you four are done with her, I'll be taking green eyes with me to   
the ball!" (A/N Ok, I didnt do the L first name thing on pourpous. I promise you I didnt. Ok, back   
to the story.) (ENJOY!!) He pulled Lily inside and slammed the door. Lily's eyes were cast downward.  
"I'm sorry. I'll go back because I'm sure you dont want me here and I'm sure that the professors   
wouldnt like to find me here and we may get in a lot of trouble." I tell you, it didnt sound like   
that to the boys. It sounded like,  
"Imsorryllobaccausemsurudontwanmeheranisuatthessorswoulenlikeofinmehereanwemaygetinalotoftrouble."  
  
The boys looked dazed. "Mind saying that in English?" Sirius said. Lily bit her lip. "Oh shut up  
Sirius. COme on. You can sleep in my bed." The two heared a lot of cheering and laughing. It was  
the first time he'd seen her smile. She was actually even more beautiful when she was smiling.  
"I wont be in it you dupes. I'll be on the windowsill." (A/N ok, i'm picturing like one of those  
huge ones that you can like fit a whole couch on you know? Have you heared of those?? Ok, I   
promise that I'll TRY to make this the last authors note.) She shook her head. "No. I'll go sleep  
in the common room." She walked to the door, and opened it. She saw James grab something, and follow  
her out.   
  
She sat on a big fluffy chair, and closed her eyes. She felt someone sit with her. She opened her   
eyes, and saw James getting comfortable beside her. She began to blush. He smiled. "No need to turn  
red. I just dont want them to kill you. Do you have a dress for tomorrow?" he asked. She shook her   
head. "Thats ok. We'll get you one." "We?" she asked, not realizing how close James was getting. He  
nodded. "Me, Sirius, James, oops. No, James me! I think I've been awake too long." (A/N yeah I have)  
Lily giggled. James' forehead was now directly on hers. He reached behind himself, and grabbed his  
cloak. He covered her and himelf with it. He noticed half of her body was uncovered, so he pulled   
her closer. It all hit her at once. He was pretty damn close to her! She shivered, and he obviously  
felt it, for he put his arms around her, and allowed her to lay her head on his chest. She tried   
with all of her might to control her breathing.  
  
Lily felt his fingers gentely tug through her hair. She also noticed quite without warning that he   
was uh... topless. (It wouldnt be proper to say naked from the hips up I didnt think.) She felt him  
pull the cloak on her. She looked over, and noticed he had almost no cloak over himself. She pulled   
up, and put it over him. He smiled. "Thank you," he whispered before kissing her forehead. She felt   
a shiver go down her spine. She felt him pull more cloak on her. "Are you cold? I could get a   
blanket for you."  
  
She shook her head, and closed her eyes again. "Do you want the cloak? Because you can have it all   
if you're cold you know. If you want I'll-" She put a hand over his mouth and heared herself say,   
"Shut up about it already. Talk about something interesting." He smiled. "What colour dress do you   
want?" he asked. She opened her eyes to look directly into his. He began to blush. "Because we'll   
get it tomorrow." She smiled. "What color do you think will look decent on me?" He shrugged. He   
looked her over. 'Blue. Light blue,' he thougt to himself. 'With little pearls over it. A corsage   
with white lillies over it, and... an emerald necklace.' He smiled. 'She's asleep,' he noted. He   
closed his eyes, and smiled as he came up with his plan.  
  
The next morning!!  
  
Sirius walked down the steps, very sleepy. Be sure he was up and awake when he caught sight of the   
chair in the far corner. He began to laugh, and jabbed James in the stomach. He smacked him away,   
and held Lily even tighter. "Awwwwwwwww!!" Sirius said. He opened one of James' eyelids. "Morning   
sunshine!!!!" "BAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, waking up Lily. She sent him a light   
smack. "Shut up," she whispered, and went back to nuzzling against his bare chest. He shook her a   
little. "Wake up," he said, gentely shaking her. She opened her eyes, hair in her face, as usual.  
  
She stood up, and stumbled back. Sirius caught her, and smiled. "Clumsy little thing arent you?" She  
nodded and smiled. "James, I need to go to my room and get dressed. Come by my room in five minutes,  
if you dont mind." "I was planning on it. They'd rip your head off if I didnt." She hopped up the   
stairs, (tripping half way there,) and ran in to her room. "I need to get dressed. Meet me in the   
Hall in twenty five minutes. I need to get a few things and then get Lily." Lily fell into her   
room, and proceedded to brush her hair. James came by and knocked on the door, already dressed.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked, smiling. She nodded, and walked out with him. "Did you know it was almost  
two in the morning?" Lily asked, looking at a big grandfather clock. He nodded, and took her hand.   
"We need to get our things now." He kicked at a tile in the floor, and pushed her down the now quite  
visable gap. She noticed there steps, but only after tripping and having James catch her. Suddenly,   
she bumpped into someone, (or something!) that tapped her shoulder. She screamed so loud that James   
thought her lungs had tunneled their way through her mouth. James squeezed her hand. "Calm down   
Lily! It's only Sirius, the little fricking bug! I mean, I know he's pretty ugly, but he's not THAT   
scary!" Sirius sucked his teeth.  
  
Lily held onto his hand tight with both of hers, until she felt another hand take one of her's away   
from James'. It was Sirius. He smiled, and squeezed her hand gentely. She followed the two boys.   
Lightly, James tapped on the celing above him, and it opened up. He lifted Lily, and pushed her up a  
little, so she got into the hole above him. She was in a... park? In Hodsmead? Could it be? No. She   
was surely seeing things. James hopped up after her, and Sirius after him. They all stood up. Where   
were they? Lily decided to ask. "Where are we?" Lily asked, her face against his arm. He smiled.   
"Hogsmeade." "Yeah," Sirius said. "Everything should open in three, two, one!" Suddenly, it was like   
the sun jumpped up all at once! It was bright, because there were lights everywhere!  
  
James smiled. He saw Lily's face was lighting up, as all of the shop's had. She looked so very happy.   
He absolutely loved seeing girls happy. Sirius, Remus and Peter had supposed that was why he was a   
girl magnet. He could always seem to make a girl smile. No matter what. He wouldnt rest until the   
girl had fallen over with giggles. James pulled her over to a store called, "A book lovers dream."  
"Why don't you go in here?" James asked. "I need to go get my... uh... thing I'm wearing to the   
dance tonite. I'll be back in a minute." But Lily didnt hear a word he said, for her head was stuck   
in the window of the book store. "Stay with her Sirius. Make sure she doesnt sneek into a closet or   
something with a book. We'll never see her again." He smiled and nodded.  
  
He walked by a Quidittch supply store. The latest broom was in the window! That's what he had been  
saving for! The Tapp 3000! And it was 6000 Galleons! He had enough! But then he turned around and   
saw the smiling Lily. If he got her the dress and the necklace... that would sure make her smile!   
Which would he rather? A happy Lily? A kiss perhaps? Or the broom his heart had ached for for   
monthes. It was no contest. He walked right into the door. The door in the building next to it of   
course. He walked into the tailor, and saw the dress. That was the dress he wanted. It was only a   
picture, but he knew he needed to get that one for her. It was absolutely breath-taking. He looked  
at it, and jumpped when someone began to speak  
  
"Yes, a young lady was as well admiring that the other day. Pretty she was." It was the tailor.   
"Unforgetable face she had. Those green eyes. And that red hair." James turned around. "What was her  
name?" he asked suddenly on his toes. "Rose was it? no. That wasnt it. Willow? No, thats not either.  
Buffy? Zander? Oz!!" (A/N Sorry. Bad joke.) "Oh, I know what it was! Lily. That was it. Yep. Lily it  
was. Pretty girl. I had her measurements out in my head too I did, but she turned crying. Yelling  
something about hating dances, and wishing she could just be normal. Pretty little girl she was..."   
"Yes she is. Do you remember her measurements?" he asked eagerly. "I sure do. Why?" he asked. "Could  
you make me that dress in her measurements?" He nodded. "Yep. It'll cost you a pretty sickle though.  
You sure you got enough?" he asked. James nodded. "I was saving for a Tapp 3000, but Lily is worth a  
million times that bloody broomstick is." "Yep pretty little thing SHE was. Now I'll be back in ten   
minutes. You stay here. I'll be back before you can say Lightning bolt 1209!"   
  
James looked around the tiny shop, and saw the corsage. He continued to look around, and something   
grabbed his eyes. He began to breathe hard. That would definitely earn him at LEAST a hug. It was  
beautiful!! (You probably want to know what it is huh? Well HA!!! I'm not tellin'!!! James may   
squeal though.) "What a beautiful blue crystal necklace!" (Toldja so!) It was absolutely gorgeous!   
It delicately hung,one crystal after the other, a little charm in between each. It said on a sign   
above that the charm could be changed for seven sickles. The necklase itself was 100 sickles. The   
man came out with the dress in a silver dress bag. "That will be 7000 Galleons." He bit his lip, and  
handed it to him. "I'd also like to get that corsage, and that necklace, only I want to change the   
charm to gold lillies."   
  
The man gave him a surprized look. "Boy, I swear this must be love." He smiled. "I like her alot."   
"Pretty thing SHE was," he mumbled, turning to the necklace and getting the corsage. He then said,   
"Wait!" before the man could tell him how much it was. "I want to change the flower on the corsage."  
The man rolled his eyes. "Ok. Next thig you'll be telling me you want to change the material of the  
dress." "Come to think of it-" "NO!" the man yelled. James laughed as the man set to work. When he   
was finally finished, he said, "Anything else?" James shook his head. "I swear I did more work this   
morning than I've done in my whole career I tell you that much." James smiled. "That will be   
9000 Galleons."  
  
He paid in full, and took his bag. "Beautiful thing that Lily was. Take care of her. I hope you   
enjoy your lives together. Invite me to the wedding! And do tell me when little Harry is to be   
born!" James walked from the shop. "Crazy old hoot. He does make a pretty dress though." He ran  
past the brooms and closed his eyes. When he got to the book store, Lily was standing on the arm  
of a chair inside. She slipped and James caught her. "Deja vou huh Lily?" James asked. Lily smiled.   
"Ready to go home?" James asked. "But what about the dress?" she asked. "Dont you worry. I have that  
under control. It's 5 am Damn! By the time we get home it will be 5:30, so you can sleep until 9,  
and I'll have you up and ready for the dance by ten." "James?" Lily said. "Yes?" "The ball isnt  
until 5." "I knew that."  
  
A/N Ok, thats a rap for part 1. There's only one part left, which I HAVE finished. I want at least  
hmmm... 15 Reviews before I post it. K? Well, behave everyone!! 


	2. You big mouth!

WHEN THEY GET TO HOGWARTS!  
  
Lily went to sleep on the couch in the common room, and James went to his room to show the other   
three the dress he'd picked out for Lily. "Oh wow!! That's really pretty! Can I try it on!" James  
looked at Sirius and shook his head. "Sirius, you are so... Never mind." He put it away and showed   
them the corsage. He didnt show them the necklace yet. He wanted Lily to be the first to see it. The  
boys would make a big fuss over him. Saying things like, "Oh our little Jamsie Pooh has grown up!!!"  
and he didnt need that. He took a shower, and got his regular robes on. Lily was actually right.   
The dance wasnt until five or so. He went down to the common room, but rembered something. Lily   
probably didnt know how to use makeup. Not that she needed it, but most people do use a little bit  
of blush.  
  
He ran down the steps to the great hall. He slid on some water that was on the floor, and bumpped   
into someone. "Ah, just the girl I wanted to see!" It was a Hufflepuff 6th year. He and James were  
good friends. Whenever he had girl trouble, or questions, he went to her. He was sure she would do  
Lily's makeup for her. "Hey James! What's up?" she asked. "Hey 'Manda. Do you know that 4th year in   
my house? Lily Evans?" She nodded. "She's pretty. Smart too. Why?" "I'm going with her to the ball,  
and I-" "You know James, that girl doesnt know how to use makeup. We were in the girls bathroom the  
other day, and I asked if she wanted to use my makeup, and she told me she didnt use it. Want me to   
do her makeup for her?" "You're a goddess!!! What time?" "3:45. Plenty of time."  
  
He ran up the stairs, but not after giving her a kiss on the cheek. He looked at his watch. It was   
10:09. He shook Lily gentely. "Lily, Lily wake up!" She shook her head. "Go away Lexa. I dont want  
to help you with your damn dress. Oh. It's you. I thought you were a girl." He shrugged. "You're not  
the first." She smiled and stood up. "She ask's you to help with her dress?" "Every ball. She likes   
the dress to match her nail polish and eye shadow, and ear rings. She likes me to change the color  
of it. Then she likes me to change her necklace color. Then her corsage. She likes me to add little  
things also. Little flowers on the dress and in her hair." She stood up, and again almost fell.   
James smiled.  
  
"Well, I hope you're not too tired. You went to bed late last night, then we woke you up early to go   
to Hogsmeade." She walked up the stairs, James close behind. "How come I've never seen you at a   
ball?" She turned around, and put both hands on his face. "Don't ask questions." She looked deep  
into his eyes, looking a little sad, but she smiled after. "I need to get dressed. I'll see you   
later ok?" He nodded. Lily opened the door to her room, shot James one last smile, and walked in.   
The girls had calmed down, (thank Merlin!) and were all cleaning the room. Lily sat on her bed, and   
the girls all surrounded her. "Ok, Lily. Yesterday, it never happened. I'm sorry. I never should   
have gotten all freaked out like I did. Forgive?"  
  
Lily scratched her head and nodded. "I guess so. But you believe me right? You know I am going with  
him right?" The girls all nodded and Lily stood up. Lily went to her dresser, and got out some old  
Muggle things. An old pair of Jeans, and a green shirt. She put her hair in a pony tail. She gasped  
when she was done. Her finger wasnt stuck!! She wanted to jump for joy. She bit her lip to hide a   
smile. She sat down and began to write a letter to her mom.  
  
She tied the letter to Pacey's leg (her owl.) Lily opened the window, and shooed him off. There was   
a light tap at the door. Lisa answered it. "Is Lily here?" It was Sirius. She could tell by the   
sing-song voice. Lexa bit her lip as Sirius walked in and grabbed Lily's hand. He leaned in so his   
lips just brushed her ear. "James needs you. Now. In the Great Hall." She stood up. "Thank you,   
Sirius." She hopped down the steps. She ran down to the great hall, and was still running when she   
felt two arms go around her waist. She turned around to look at James. "Hi," she mumbled, a little   
bit embarrassed. He smiled. "At 3:45 I need you to go to the common room. There will be someone   
waiting for you there.  
  
She nodded, and sat beside James. Sirius came up behind them. "Hi you two beautiful love birds!"   
Lily screamed again. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Sirius covered his ears. "Damn girl! Now I know what you can  
do when you get out of Hogwarts."What?" Lily asked. "Work at Azkaban torturing the prisioners by   
SCREAMING THEIR EARS OUT!!" Lily smiled. Sirius looked around the table, noticing there was no place   
for him to sit. "Lily will you turn around please?" She looked at him and shrugged. She put her legs  
on the other side of the bench. "Thank you," Sirius said, and sat in her lap. She pretended to be  
choaking. "AH! Youre killing ME!" He hopped off, and she twirled back around. "Aw! Come on! I need   
to sit too!"  
  
Lily pushed closer to James. Actually, she was PUSHED against James when Sirius sat beside her. They  
looked like they were all one person. Lily was almost in James' lap, and Sirius was almost on the   
table. A few people sat at the edge of the table, forcing the three even closer. "You know what?"  
James said. "I give up." He lifted Lily onto his lap, earning stares, even GLARES from the girls.   
Lily was embarrassed, but tried to hide it by eating her cereal. The boys began to whistle, and  
Lily surprized them all when she yelled, "Would you all kindly SHUT UP!!!!" They all blinked, and   
turned back to their food. "That's better," Lily said, returning to her toast. Sirius and James   
began to laugh. This quiet little thing had just, well all I know is if I were shy, I wouldnt be   
screaming for people to shut up.   
  
They all sat in the hall, until James looked at his watch, and grabbed Lily's hand. "Let's go   
upstairs." Lily followed him up the stairs, and didnt trip once. He sat her on the couch, ran up to   
his room. He cam back a few moments later with the dress bag, and handed it to her. "Here. Go up to   
your room and put this on." She looked up at him, a little bit confused. He kissed her cheek and   
said, "Don't worry. Just put it on." She jumpped up the stairs to her bedroom, and looked at the   
dress. She felt tears swell up in her eyes as she began to pull her clothes off. She zipped the back  
of the dress up. It was beautiful. The dress was light blue, and it had little purple beads all   
around it. She gentely tugged at the botton of the dress as she saw it was to her knees.   
  
It began to grow a little, and then it stopped. It was where she wanted it. There was an almost   
inaudibal tap at the door. She turned around and opened the door. "Oh you look beautiful! Oh, I'm  
sorry. You dont remember me. My name is Amamda! James asked me to help you with your makeup and   
well, I think he forgot to mention hair. Unless you'd like to do it yourself." She said this all  
quite fast so she just shrugged. "Do what you want," was all she could think to say. All girls ever   
wanted to hear was do what you want. Well that is unless they're talking to a guy and seeking their  
approval. Amanda sat her on her bed, and began to look her over."I think green eye shadow. Yes!   
Thats it! Green eyeshadow to bring out your eyes. And light blush. Light blue nail polish to bring   
out the colour of my eyes. I mean your dress."   
  
She set to work, and Lily was getting nervous. Amanda looked at her hair. "Your shap of face isnt   
good for the legnth of hair. Your hair is down to your feet! You'd look better if it was to your   
neck. Or a little longer!" she said when she felt Lily tense up under her. "How about here?" She put  
her hand on her back. She nodded nervously. "Cutarie blackarie!" she said. (A/N I cant speak and   
other languages and I'm not good at making up my own.) Her hair was now to her back, a few inches   
under the bra strap. (A/N That was the only way I could think of explaining it! Sorry boys!) she put  
Lily's hair in a loose bun, then got the access hair, and made a few braids. She put those in the   
bun, and then took to work on her makeup.  
  
~~~~**~~~~  
"Where are they! It's 5:25! Do you think Lily's ok?" "James, buddy calm down! She's fine!" Amanda   
walked down, and said, "Everyone say hello to Mrs. Lily Potter!" "Amanda!" Lily said stepping from   
behind the wall. She had a devious smile on her lips because the boys were in total shock. They were  
speachless. Even Sirius which was amazing. She walked slowly down the steps, and tripped. All the   
boys jumpped up to catch her, but she just said. "Just kidding!" And walked down the steps in   
giggles. She was smiling. She took James' hand and pulled him into a hug. "How'd you know this was   
the dress I wanted?" she asked. He put the corsage on her. "You know, Lily you are a pretty little  
thing you are. Yup. Pretty little thing." She smiled. "Ah. You ran into him. And he told you I   
liked that dress. It's quite expensive you know." He nodded. "You dont know the half of it."   
  
They walked into the Ball in the great hall, (A/N To the ball, in great hall! Sorry. Back to more   
intellagent matters.) (Nobody said I could spell!) Every boy there stopped, turned, and looked at   
her. She clutched James' hand, and followed him to a table in the corner. When they sat down, all   
James could do was compliment her. "Lily, you look amazing!" She smiled and began to blush. "No I   
dont. I look ok, but not THAT pretty. He smiled. "Yes you do." She shook her head as a song came on.  
A band called "Tears Past Midnight," was singing. He took her hand. "Dance with me." She followed   
him to the floor and followed his steps. (She'd never danced before.) (No this is'nt another authors  
note!)  
  
She was just getting the hang of it when the pace of the song slowed down. "This is for all of you   
out there that are in love!" She went to go sit back down, but he took her hand. "Where're you   
going?" he asked. She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, and was nervous again. He pulled her   
close, and into her ear he whispered, "You dont have to be scared around me Lily." With that two   
things happened. She began to shiver, and his arms went around her waist. She put her arms around   
his neck, and tried to control her breathing again. She closed her eyes against his shoulder, and he   
gentely swayed both of them to the music. "Hey Remus," Siruis said. "Look at them. I think our buddy   
has found his soul mate." He looked up, and fluttered his eyelashes at the sky.  
  
She was very nervous, but she felt a small smile tug at her lips. The girls at the other side of the  
room were talking about her. Amanda and her friends. "James looks so happy with that girl," Amanda   
said to her friend Cecil. "He does, but who is she?" Amanda shrugged. "Some girl named Lily. I met   
her a while back I did. Doesnt know how to use makeup. Had to help her I did." James and Lily were   
almost upset when the song ended. Peter tapped her shoulder, and when she turned around, he had a   
hand out. She took it and went to dance with him.   
  
He danced like a mad man. 'No wonder his date isnt dancing with him,' she thought. She began to   
smile as he swung her around. She stole a glance at James. Kaleia was sitting in Remus' lap, and   
Remus was about as red as Lily's lipstick. She smiled, and when she looked back at them, she saw a   
girl in James' lap. "Who's that?" she asked. "Oh, that's Sandy. The girl he asked to go to the dance   
before you. He's been in love with that cat for like three years. Always says how gorgeous she is.   
Probably going to go out with her next week. And the week after that it'll be some other gullable   
girl." With each word he spoke was another jab to her heart.   
  
She pulled away and walked over to James.She gave him a sharp slap to his face, and ripped the   
corsage off her wrist. She flung that at the girl. "You know, you didnt have to be such a jerk. If   
you didnt like me you didnt have to make me think you did. You didnt have to go behind my back. Go   
have fun with your whore." She ran crying to her room, everyone still staring at James. The girl in   
his lap gave him a smack too. "You didnt tell me you had a GIRLFRIEND!" she screamed, running for   
Lily. "But she sat in MY lap! Didnt even give me a chance to SAY anything!"  
  
Lily ran into the common room. The Fat Lady just opened up, not asking for the password, for she   
looked like she would rip her if she said anything. The Lily went to her room and put her robes on.   
Then she went back to the common room and started to tear the dress into a million pieces. Sirius   
came in then. He pulled her from the dress, and put his arms around her. She cried into his chest,  
and out of the corner of her eye, saw James in the door. She jumpped up and ran to the bathroom.   
James looked at the closed door. "Come on Lily." "Dont say my name! Coming from your foul mouth it   
is a curse! Who knows where that mouth has been!" He stamped his foot, looking quite like a small  
child.  
  
He pressed his ear to the door. He heared little squeeky cries. "Lily, please dont cry!" "What did   
you do now James?" "Not now dad. I'm busy." He looked to the door, then back to his dad. "Dad! What   
are you doing here?" He smiled, and Sirius said, "Oh, James. By the way, your dad is coming to visit  
the day of the dance." "Thank you Sirius. Now dad, I'll be with you in a moment. I need to fix this  
mess." Lily was still crying, as everyone could hear. "Come on Lily. Dont be mad at me. What'd I   
do?" "What did you do? What did you DO?? Excuse me mister, 'Oh Sandy Is soooo beautiful!! I'll just   
take this gullable looser Lily to the ball so she can dance with my friends, and my whore can sit in   
my lap!'" At that moment, he recieved two smacks in the head. One from Amanda, and one from his   
father. Sirius began to think, then he reached up and slapped him too.James hit him back, and   
turned to the door again. "What are you talking about?" he asked the closed door. "Peter told me  
everything!" James still looked confused. "Everything about what?" he asked."About how you   
absolutely looooove Sandy. How you date a different gullable girl every week. How very BEAUTIFUL   
Sandy is compaerd to me."  
  
James looked to his father for help, but he shook his head. "Ok, note to self: kill Peter Pettigrew.  
Lily, I dont have a new girlfriend every week!" "Yeah that's me, not him!" Sirius said smiling.   
Amanda gave him a smack. "Ouch!" Lily opened the door a little. "And besides that, everyone with   
eyes can see you're gorgeous." Lily opened the door a little more. "Prettier than SANDY?" she asked.  
He nodded. "Yes." She opened the door. Her eyeshadow was all over her cheeks, for she was crying   
really hard. He wiped a stray tear from her cheek, and felt her shiver. "Promise?" she asked. He  
nodded, and smiled at her. She took a step forward, and smacked Sirius across the face. "Not a   
funny joke." She then ran into James' arms.  
  
A/N Well, thats a rap! 


End file.
